


Oh god Abyss cant hear us with their airpods in!

by PhakeFysics



Series: Fallen Hero - Abyss/Anton [3]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics





	Oh god Abyss cant hear us with their airpods in!

It was a constant giggle. A demented noise, twisted and contorted by the voice modulator. A shadowy demon gleaning amusement in their act. Even a hyena would back away nervously, disturbed at the noises the figure choked forth as they strung the discrete line of bombs along the supports of the main bridge that led to downtown. 

Abyss cackled their little cackle, hissing and gurgling with demented splendor. Their hands moved with a practiced grace on attaching and setting the explosives. Oh and how much practice they’ve had.

_Eine kleine Bombe_  
_Den Deckel zu explodieren..._  
…  
_Zwei Kleine Bomben_  
_Um ihnen eine Show zu geben..._  
…  
_Drei kleine Bomben_  
_Nur um mich zum Lächeln zu bringen..._

Abyss tended to forget English when they fell into the addictive nature of causing anarchy. 

Sublime Chaos.

Boris fidgeted, watching his boss lovingly string the highly dangerous explosives along the support column of the bridge. Boris knew better than the question his boss… a demented sonovabitch, but they paid top dollar. He had brought concerns up to Lazarus on multiple occasions, but the man assured him that Abyss knew what he was doing, despite the… slips into brief, euphoric madness.

Boris wanted to think he didn’t flinch, but that was absolutely not the case with how fast Abyss turned to face him. “Boris,” the modulated voice seemed to demonically purr the man’s name. 

“Be an angel and take us ashore. I want to watch the fireworks from on high,” Abyss giggled, the modulator sputtering out some sort of possessed hiss of a cackle. 

They had the cover of night; the shadows assisting in covering their romantic candlelit rendezvous with utter chaos.

\--

Finally, finally, finally! Abyss nearly scrambled to the roof of the high rise, smack in the center of downtown, the gust of wind blowing their hood back and letting their cape fly behind them. Good, remove the hood. The eyes of the Abyss want to watch the hellfire. 

With detonator in hand, Abyss sputtered another shriek of a laugh, whole body shaking and tensing with anticipation. Boris wasn’t invited, no… no this brilliant euphoria was Abyss’ alone. 

Boris could find his own high rise if he wanted.

Abyss trudged to the edge of the building, stepping right up to the ledge, teetering on the edge of oblivion - the expansive yawn of the void below them, the toes of their boots kissing the near immediate threat of oblivion stories and stories below. The veins that flowed through Los Diablos were bright with cars, streetlights, and pedestrians. 

Abyss peered down, grinning wide under their helmet, gripping the detonator tightly. Abyss loved the height. The threat of falling to their death only encouraged them to cackle. Cackle at the threat of falling to their death. Cackle with mad, exhilarated glee that they fell to their death once. It was terrifyingly fun. Poor Sidestep… poor, poor little baby. The Abyss swallowed him that day. How thrilling.

Looking back up, over the canopy of the city, Abyss watched the bridge - cars going across with nary an idea of what was about to happen.

Lifting the detonator, Abyss used their thumb in one swift motion to lift the trigger, then slam firmly down on the button. 

_‘Beep’_

Immediate. The bubbles of light and fire erupting in succession. The brilliant plume of anarchy rising high into the heaven of the night. Then the dull thudding noise of the explosions, reverberating, smashing windows in nearby buildings. The splatter of rubble, explosives and light wide and gorgeous.

Abyss held their arms out at their sides, nearly leaning into that fantastic shivering caress of the shock waves. 

It was better than sex.

Then the brief shocked pin drop of utter, horrified silence. Oh it was so loud and melodic to their ears. Bliss.

Then the sirens. The panicked screams. 

_Sehr Gut…_

Abyss dropped their arms and watched, HUD shoved to the sides, in satisfaction. That bridge needed a makeover… Too bad it was only 1 month old - newly completed. Abyss was a far better architect. 

This new look suited it better.


End file.
